Carrie switches Hans Heimler’s report card/Beaten up by Custard the Purple Ranger
Plot Carrie (TheJoJuan444) decided to switch her movie (which is Foodfight!) to Hans’ report movie (which is Coco). Carrie got a chance to go to Peter Piper Pizza, and Hans got grounded. Hans is seen in his bed crying, and his parents apologized for grounding him. Carrie gets grounded and gets beaten up by Custard (one of the Save-Um Rangers) as a result. Cast *Julie as Carrie. *Kate as Carrie's mom. *Diesel as Carrie's dad. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *Jennifer as Custard (Purple Ranger). Transcript Teacher: Okay Class, today is Report Movie Day, I put a movie in your folder! Carrie: No no no no no no no no no! I got Foodfight! That movie sucks! (at the locker room) Hans Heimler: Carrie, will you take care of my backpack? I have to go to the bathroom. Carrie: Okay! (Hans goes to the bathroom) Carrie: I can’t believe I have to watch my stupid FoodFight! film! (Carrie thinks, than becomes surprised) Carrie: I know I will switch my movie with Hans Heimler‘s movie! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! (Carrie puts Coco in her backpack and puts Foodfight in Hans’ backpack) (when Carrie got home) Carrie’s dad: Carrie, let’s see what you got! (Carrie’s parents see Coco DVD) Carrie’s Mom: Carrie, we are so proud of you! Now we can go to Peter Piper Pizza to celebrate! Carrie: (dancing) Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay! (At Hans’ home) Mr. Heimler: Hans, what movie did you get? (Hans‘ parents are shocked) Mrs. Heimler: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! HANS! HOW DARE YOU GET FOODFIGHT?! Hans Heimler: But I got an A! Mr. Heimler: We don’t CARE!! YOU ARE GROUNDED until Chinese New Year! Go upstairs to your room right now! (Hans’ parents are shocked) Mrs. Heimler: Wait, this Movie has Carrie’s name on it! She’ve might of tried to get a A! She’s In so much trouble! Hans: I should call Carrie’s mom! (on phone) Hello! (Cut to Carrie’s Mom, Who is At Peter Piper Pizza) Carrie’s Mom: Yes, Who is it? Hans: (on phone): This is Hans speaking. We are going to have a short visit. By the way, the bad news is that my parents grounded me, bye! (sniffs) (Carrie's mom walks Away) (In Hans’ room; Hans is in his bed) Hans Heimler: Why did I get the Save-Ums? I love Coco, and it's my favorite movie! (Hans' father walks over to Hans) Mr. Heimler: Hans, i'm sorry i didn't mean to ground you. Hans: (Custard real crying soundclip) (normal voice) I know, Dad! You shouldn't be mean to me! You and my Mom love me! You cannot ground me for eternity! Mr. Heimler: Hans, you know that's not true. We love you, and you are our son. We will never ground you. We are just joking. We are going to unground you. Carrie is going to be grounded and beaten up by Custard. Don't worry, son. By the way, at 6pm, Karl will be making you some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, root beer float, orange float, orange cow, red cow, purple cow, black cow, brown cow, blueberry pie, cherry pie, green cherry pie, apple pie, blackberry pie, golden cow, cream soda float, silver cow, bronze cow, turkey, garlic shrimp, green cow, emerald cow, blue cow, ruby cow, lavender cow, citrus cow, mint shakes, caramel shakes, blueberry shakes, raspberry shakes, lemon shakes, orange shakes, lime shakes, grape shakes, bubblegum shakes, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, royal anne cherry pie, dark cherry pie, shrimp fried rice, chicken fried rice, beef and broccoli, banana moon pies, strawberry moon pies, vanilla moon pies, chocolate moon pies, panda cupcakes, and porcupine cupcakes. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Carrie’s grounded days Category:Grounded stories by LunaTheMagicalGirl